


Height

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, theyre totally just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Throughout high school, Blake takes notice in Yang’s growth spurts.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? idk, don’t ask me
> 
> there’s been a bunch of stuff about the bees and height difference and it’s really getting to me so here you go
> 
> it’s kind of cringe but i really don’t care at this point
> 
> ayo y’all should tell me if i make typos

**Freshman Year**

“Are you having trouble?”

She sees Yang turn around at the sound of her voice with a raised brow. “A little, yeah,” she admits. Blake walks over to her so she could view what problem she was on. Math wasn’t Yang’s strong suit, but she was always willing to help her best friend out. 

She guides her through the question, pausing after each step to make sure she understands, and she finishes it. “Do you get it now?” The faunus leaned onto her forearms so she was bent over, her eyes level with the blonde’s.

Slowly, she nods, “I think so, yeah.” Yang turns to her with a bright smile, “Thanks Blakey!”

Blake scoffs, “I told you to not call me that.” She crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks out in a pout.

“Yeah, but I can tell you like it.”

Blake stays with her for a while longer until she finishes her homework. When she does, she double checks the answers to make sure they’re correct, and sure enough, they are. “Come on, my mom said she would order pizza tonight.”

Yang visibly perked up at the idea of pizza for dinner at her friend’s house, “I don’t know why, but every time I eat pizza at your house, it tastes like heaven.”

Blake giggles, “It’s only from that pizza shop downtown.”

Yang shrugs and stands up. Blake never really paid attention to their height, but she sees that Yang is just an inch or two shorter than her. Maybe now she can have something to tease her about.

“Come on shorty, let’s go.”

As she’s walking away, she hears Yang gasped in a dramatic fashion, and stomping her way towards her. Oh, she would have so much fun teasing her on the walk home.

  
  


**Sophomore Year**

“Ow!”

“Well, you put this on yourself, so don’t complain.”

The blonde hisses as Blake applies more hydrogen peroxide to her cut on her cheek.

“I was just trying to help you!”

Blake backs away from her kneeling position in front of Yang, putting her hands on her hips and looking at her with a stern expression, “So fighting five guys at once was ‘helping’?”

Yang’s brows furrow deep, “They were picking on you! They were touching your ears and I wasn’t gonna let them do that!”

“Thank you, but you didn’t need to punch them.”

“Well how else were they gonna learn? They’ll keep pulling this shit until someone shows them to learn some respect.” She crosses her arms and looks away from her friend, and she seems to be a mixture of pissed-the-fuck-off and upset. She takes a deep breath in, and slowly lets it out, “Look. I know you’re capable of protecting yourself, but if you think for one second I’m gonna let those assholes touch you in any way, then you need to think again. I’ll always defend you, Blake.”

Blake scoffs, “By ‘defending’ me, you ended up with a bruised cheek and eye, and probably a sprained wrist.”

“Well, it’s not as bad as some other shit I’ve gone through,” she mumbles.

She sighs and grabs a dry paper towel. The faunus kneels once more and dabs the piece of cloth onto the bruised cheek, ignoring the scrunched up look on Yang’s face. “I don’t want you hurting yourself for me. I could’ve taken care of it on my own.”

“Blake.”

The strict tone in her voice startles her, and she looks up to see Yang staring at her, like she would turn her into stone. “I don’t care what happens to me. As long as you’re safe, that’s what matters. And I know you would say the same as well.” She feels a calloused yet soft hand on her own, “Remember? We’re protecting each other. Those are your words, not mine,” she said with a smirk.

Her ears perk up and she smiles, “Yes, I remember.” Not wanting to continue the conversation, she stands up and holds her hand out for Yang to take. As she gets up, she notices something different about her friend.

No no, she already knows about the black eye and messed up cheek, but there’s something else about her that’s changed.

…

_ Is she taller than me? _

She stretches back up as straight as she can, but as she does, she realizes they were only the same height.

“What?”

She shakes her head, “Nothing. You’ve just grown a little.”

Yang’s eyes get wide just for a second, and she looks down to Blake’s feet, then up to her eyes. “Huh.” A shit-eating grin crosses her face, “Yeah, buuut, I’m not done with growing just yet.” She puts her hands behind her head, but immediately pulls back when her wrist begins to hurt from the motion, hissing as she nurses it with her free hand.

Blake rolls her eyes fondly, “Come on, dork. We should go get you a brace or something.”

The two of them head out, and Blake can’t help but wonder if Yang was being truthful about growing.

  
  


**Junior Year**

Blake looks up from her laptop to see Yang playing with her cat, Shroud. She’s sitting on the ground and holding a miniature fishing rod that carries a little bundle of feathers, bringing it up and down as her black cat jumps for it. It’s a cute sight to see, if she’s being honest.

Things have been rough for her friend at home, since the anniversary of her mother’s death is coming too soon, and her dad has once again shut down. Blake has told Yang  _ and  _ Ruby that they are welcome to her house whenever. 

She knows that Yang is constantly hiding behind a mask of happiness and smiles. She knows the truth, and sometimes it hurts to think about it. It hurts to think that this bundle of sunshine is hurting so deeply on the inside.

She wishes she can take all of the pain away, but all she can do is be there for her.

As she finishes turning in her essay, she stares at Yang for a little while longer. She’s been quieter than usual throughout the day, and it’s starting to worry her a little bit. She closes her laptop and stands to walk over to her friend.

“Hey you.”

Yang looks up at her, “Who, me?”

She scoffs, “No, the other Yang.”

Her ears flicker forward to the sound of her chuckling lightly, though it’s drier than what it normally would sound like.

Shroud walks away to do whatever cat stuff she does on a day-to-day basis, leaving the two of them alone in the living room.

“Are you okay?” she asks, looking her in the eye.

“Not really, but I will be eventually.” At least she’s being honest.

All of a sudden, she becomes shy. “You know… I’m always willing to give you a hug?” Her voice pitches up in the end, her statement sounding more like a question, and she internally slaps herself.

After a few seconds, she looks down to see Yang looking at her like she’s…  _ something.  _ Like she’s the most beautiful person in the world. She smiles, and slowly, she stands up, and wraps her arms around her.

She can feel her nuzzle her face into her neck, her warm breath hitting her skin lightly. She brings her hands up to scratch her shoulders gently, and she buries her own face into her shaking shoulder.

They stand there for who knows how long, enjoying the other’s presence. Hugging Yang always felt different from hugging her other friends. She felt safe, cared for, even  _ loved. _

She placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, noticing a few tear streaks on her flushed cheeks. Delicately, she wipes the underside of her eyes with her thumbs, ridding of the few droplets left. She looks up at her and gives her a smile, a smile that says  _ everything will be okay. _

After they stayed with each other for long enough, she finally realizes she was actually  _ looking up  _ at Yang. She doesn’t need to tilt her head exactly, but there is a noticeable height difference between them. She groans and drops her face onto her shoulder.

“Stop growing.”

At that, Yang laughs- not a dry, forced laugh, but a genuine, happy laugh. “Never,” she teases as they wrap each other up once more.

  
  


**Senior Year**

The local Autumn Fair first opened yesterday, and the two friends decided they would go today, since not too many people will be present on a weekday. 

Yang is driving the both of them in her slightly beat up truck, listening to whatever songs Blake put on from her playlist. They don’t talk much in the car ride, though they don’t need to. They don’t feel the need to execute the silence by making conversation, all they have to do is be with each other to feel comfortable.

They finally arrive and Yang takes a moment to stretch, and Blake takes the time to admire her. She is wearing her signature bomber jacket with an orange turtleneck sweater underneath, as well as khaki pants and her brown combat boots. Saying she looks good is such an understatement.

“You ready?”

She looks at her friend and nods, getting out of the truck and shutting the door. She gazes up at the colorful ferris wheel and smiles- she can’t remember the last time she had done something this fun. 

A calloused hand grabs her wrist and rugs her playfully towards the entrance. Yang pays for their tickets, but not without making a joke to the man maintaining the booth, who laughs joyfully at the pun. They enter, and Blake can’t help but feel excited for all the things they’ll get to do.

The two of them are walking to one of the mini games when Blake looks at her to ask a question, but is a little shocked that she has to tilt her head to even look at her face. Her eyes are only leveled with her chin, and she thinks about what it would feel like to bury her face into her neck and be held by her.

“Is something wrong?”

Her thoughts are interrupted when she sees Yang staring at her with a kind yet concerned expression. She looks up at her and furrows her brows, like she’s thinking too hard, but she really isn’t. “You got taller.”

The blonde looks down at her, “So I have.” She smirks and hoops her nose ring. “It’s crazy to think that you were in denial about me ever getting taller than you.” Slyly, she leans forward so she could whisper into her ear, “Shorty.”

Blake brings her hand up to slap the back of her head, enjoying the little yelp Yang let out. “Yeah, whatever.” She walks forward and leaves Yang standing there, rubbing her head.

The two of them play mini games for hours, order deep fried treats that can possibly end with them getting a heart attack, and finally, they ride the ferris wheel.

Blake is holding her giant stuffed animal that she won from the balloon-darts game, and she remembers the shocked face on Yang’s face when she got a perfect score.

Her ears fold to the left at the sound of Yang yawning. “I’m beat. After this, do you wanna go to my house or should I just drop you off at home?”

She ponders over the choices, and she chooses to go home with Yang, “I’ll come to your house if that’s fine.”

“Of course it is. I wouldn’t have offered it if it wasn’t, shorty.”

The faunus sighs as a blush paints her cheeks, “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

Yang laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders, “Nope!”

As Blake nuzzles into her side, she thinks that maybe the teasing won’t be so bad after all, if she gets to be held like this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> love how i wrote this instead of writing the next chapter of my other fic 😍
> 
> anyways, hope y’all enjoyed this cute lil fic


End file.
